The invention relates to coin actuated can vending machines in which cans are stored on slanting shelves which have gate controlled outlets for discharge into a vertical discharge channel which delivers the cans to a discharge chute or ramp. Systems of this type have been in use for many years, including systems which employ serpentine channels to maximize storage capacity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,660 is illustrative of a serpentine channel. The prior art also includes dual serpentine channels nested together to increase storage capacity and which have separate vend mechanisms operated by separate control buttons.
Because of a desire to vend only fresh products and the interest in vending fresh stock, it is desirable to have a vending system in which the first cans loaded in the machine are also the first cans to be vended.